1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera of the kind arranged to charge the shutter, etc. thereof by using the driving force of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The camera of the above-stated kind has been arranged to charge the shutter by driving a charging member with the driving force of a motor and to return the charging member to a retracted position prior to an exposure solely by means of a spring force, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,336.
The conventional arrangement requires a strong spring force in order to return the charging member without fail from its charging position to its retracted position prior to an exposure. The returning force must be large particularly in the neighborhood of the charging position of the charging member. The spring force must be arranged to be sufficiently strong. However, the strong spring force is undesirable as it causes a great impact and thus brings about a large impact sound and vibrations when the charging member is returned to the retracted position prior to an exposure. In addition to this problem, the strong spring force necessitates a large driving force in charging and thus causes an energy loss.